


Skate With Me

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Ice Skating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco tells Hermione about a tradition his family has.





	Skate With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ice skating for newyearcntdown on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer I own nothing recognisable from the Harry Potter world and I am not profiting from this story.

“You know, we have a tradition in the Malfoy family,” Draco said, once his parents had finally tired to bed for the evening. He had Hermione were currently in the family library, relaxing after a large Christmas dinner.

“Oh?” Hermione asked, turning and arching a brow at Draco. She carefully marked her place in her book and closed it. “And what tradition is that?”

“Ice skating on the family pond,” Draco said with a grin. “I know it’s dark, but the moon is really bright tonight.”

“You want to go ice skating right now?” Hermione asked, looking at him in surprise. “I didn’t even know you knew how to skate!”

Draco laughed. “Well, you don’t know everything about me just yet, Hermione. I have to keep some secrets for you to discover still.”

“I haven’t been skating in years,” Hermione said. “My dad used to take me.” She smiled wistfully at the thought of her parents. She had returned their memories after the war, but her parents had wanted to stay in Australia with the lives that they had started there.

“So, shall we?” Draco asked, looking at her hopefully.

“You say it’s a family tradition, did your parents do it today?” she inquired. “When did this tradition start?”

“Yup, first thing this morning,” Draco said, grinning. “While we had slept in. And it started shortly after the war, as a way for the three of us to make some happy memories. Usually, I skate with them, but this year, I wanted to do it with you.”

Hermione looked at him and smiled. “Draco, I would love nothing more than to go skating with you today.” Leaning in, she kissed him tenderly. “But only if you promise not to laugh when I fall on my arse.”

Draco laughed. “You know I can’t make any promises, but I’ll promise to not let you fall.” Holding her hand, he led her to the family pond in the way back of the Manor, hidden from any prying eyes. It was there that he and Hermione began to their new tradition of skating late Christmas day.


End file.
